Music Meme 2
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: Another Music Meme, meant to help me break my writer's block.  AkuRoku, based off songs from my iPod, but not really song fics.


Music Meme For Writers

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

Put your music player on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs.

Do ten songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Raise Your Glass- Pink

It was a nice Wednesday evening and Axel and Roxas were out at a local Italian place eating a peaceful dinner together. Roxas had finished his last final earlier that evening and Axel took him out in celebration of their being reunited. Roxas was so glad to be done with it all, he threw a bit of caution to the wind and allowed himself to be flirty and touchy with his boyfriend, when he was usually pretty uptight about PDA in public. He was feeling rather proud of himself and humanity when no one made any snide comments about their holding hands across the table and feeding each other bits off their respective forks. However, that could only last so long, apparently. It wasn't long before some meat-headed Neanderthal thought it proper to call out, "Burn in hell, Fags!" Roxas immediately withdrew his hand from Axel's an embarrassed flush filling his cheeks, but Axel remained ever-calm. He mere picked up his glass and held it high, calling, "I'll save you a seat, Baby!" It was such a simple, age-old response, but the jerk backed down and stormed out of the restaurant, tugging his girlfriend along like a dog on a chain. Roxas had never felt more proud to be with his boyfriend than at that moment.

One Week- Barenaked Ladies

Axel stared gloomily at the ceiling of his sister's living room, where he'd been sleeping for the past week. He'd gotten in another stupid argument with his boyfriend, over what he couldn't even remember, and had ended up storming out in the middle of a yelling match. In all actuality, he'd forgive Roxas for being so dumb about five days ago, but he was too stubborn to go back when he knew that Roxas owed him an apology. So he would wait for Roxas to call.

Across town, Roxas stared out his bedroom window, unable to sleep because the bed felt too big without Axel in it. However, he would never admit it. The bastard had just walked out in the middle of an argument that was entirely his fault, and Roxas hadn't heard from him since. He knew Axel was waiting for him to call and apologize, but the blonde would rather be an insomniac for the rest of his life than give in. Honestly, Roxas had already forgiven his idiotic lover, but he wasn't going to be the one to extend the olive branch first. Axel's fault, Axel's job.

It was three days more days before Kairi got so frustrated that she kicked Axel out of her house and he was forced to go back to his own apartment. It was another four days before the couple spoke to each other again.

Something to Sing About- Sarah Michelle Gellar, Buffy the Vampire Slayer soundtrack

"Axel? Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Demyx asked gently. His friend had been rather melancholy for a few days, and Demyx was starting to worry.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Axel said quietly.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Demyx cried. "You've been Debbie Downer for DAYS."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Axel snapped. "My boyfriend died, Dem. He DIED and everyone is expecting me to all happy and normal and go on with my life, when the love of my life is dead! He took care of me, he understood me like no one else, he was so important to me and no one seems to care!"

"Axel," Demyx said slowly. "…it's not that we don't care. It's just…he wouldn't want you to be depressed all the time. It's been almost three months, and I know it's hard, but Roxas wouldn't want you to miss out on all the things life has to offer."

"There's no reason for life without him," Axel spat bitterly, turning away from his friend, who could only shed tears at Axel's obvious disinterest in the world around him.

Amazed- Lonestar

Axel looked up from his conversation with Zexion as if his eyes were magnetically drawn. Surely enough, his eyes met those of bright blue from across the room. A tingle ran down his spine and a indescribable feeling squeezed in his chest. Roxas gave him a little wave before returning to his pool game with his brother. The connection of their eyes was broken, but Axel was still in awe of the blonde that he was so lucky to call his own. The blonde bent low over the table, lining up his shot, and Axel still couldn't look away. He was so desperately in love with the boy. He wasn't sure exactly what it was about Roxas that made him so extremely perfect, but he didn't really care either. All he knew was that every second spent with the beautiful blonde resulted in Axel's desire to be with him forever, and the pure amazed astonishment that someone so wonderful could be real.

Waking Up in Vegas- Katy Perry

Roxas woke up with a huge headache and cotton mouth. He kind of wanted to roll over and die, but then he decided that he should probably figure out where he was and what was going on first. He saw his sunglasses lying on the bedside table and he reached over to slip them on to block out the evil light before glancing around. As he looked at the fairly fancy hotel room, he remembered where he was, at least. Las Vegas. For god's sake, if one of his idiot friends pulled a "Hangover" he was gonna kill them. He rolled over to survey the rest of the room and found his best friend and life-long crush asleep next to him. His red hair was full of glitter, eyeliner streaked across his face, and he looked positively haggard. Roxas couldn't imagine he looked much better himself. Deciding not to question it, he got up to head to the bathroom in search of some aspirin and water. He paused outside the bathroom door.

"I swear to god, if there's a tiger in here…" he muttered under his breath pushing the door open. The bathroom proved to be jungle cat free, and he did his business, noting that he was naked, though he didn't know why. There was no aspirin to be found, and his splitting headache was too much to allow him to think coherently. Instead, he stumbled back to the bed, threw back the covers, and realized that Axel was just as naked as Roxas was. When he woke up again, he'd sort the pieces of the puzzle, fit them together, and appropriately freak out. For now, he was just going back to bed.

Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom- Vengaboys

"Hey there," a familiar voice greeted, making Roxas' hackles rise almost immediately. He looked over his shoulder suspiciously at the redhead that had been pursuing him for weeks.

"You look kind of down. I could make you feel better," Axel purred, sliding with a feline grace into the barstool next to Roxas'. He sent a suspicious sideways glare at him, sipping his drink while he studied the man.

"Yeah, and how are you gonna do that?"

"Trust me, blondie, I've got many skills that'll make you feel _so good_."

The redhead was rather perceptive, noticing Roxas' distress. He'd been dumped by his boyfriend that morning, and he was halfway between manic depression and major rebounding.

"Oh yeah?" Roxas questioned. Axel looked surprised, usually just getting the blow-off when he tried to suggest getting in to the blonde's pants. He recovered quickly, though, nodding in earnest.

"Absolutely, baby. I can make it so good for you."

Roxas sighed, thinking about how awful and unwanted he'd felt all day, but realizing that this guy did want him. Enough to pursue him for a few weeks, despite blatant rejection and snippy responses. Making his decision, Roxas threw back the rest of his drink and slid off the stool.

"All right, then, come on. Make me feel good," Roxas told him, heading through the door without checking to see if Axel was following. He knew that this was a one night stand. Hell, he'd never even told Axel his name, but he hoped that it would be good. Roxas figured he deserved it after his shitty day.

The Great Escape- Boy Like Girls

"I hate this fucking town," Axel groused, taking one last pull on his waning cigarette before tossing it on the ground and crushing it between his boot. "It's all the same close-minded idiots making our lives hell."

Roxas and Axel were parked in the Seven-Eleven parking lot, leaning against the hood of Axel's beat up old Charger. Axel lit up another cigarette, and Roxas took a long slurp of the blue slushie that had warranted the middle-of-the-night trip to the gas station in the first place.

"So let's go," Roxas said simply. Axel turned to look at him, trying to read his expression to see if he was serious. Roxas slurped on his drink again, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"For serious?" the redhead asked.

Roxas nodded. "Sure, why not? We've got nothing to hold us here, and the world is full of places we could go. We can work our way from place to place. It's you and me, baby. We can make it work."

"Yeah," Axel said slowly, thinking about it. "Yeah….let's do it. We'll throw everything away, move on to tomorrow and never look back!"

Roxas hopped down off the hood of the car where he'd been perched, the chain hanging from his jeans jingling with the motion.

"Let's go, then," he said, taking Axel's large hands in his own and lacing their fingers together.

"What…right now?" Axel asked, aghast.

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "What's the difference if we leave right now?"

"Well…we don't have any clothes or anything."

"I only need you," was Roxas' only response. It was all Axel had to hear. A devilish grin split his face and he yanked the blonde against him, catching his lips in a heated kiss.

"All right, then. Let's go."

They got in Axel's car and drove straight out of town. Neither looked back.

Take Me or Leave Me- RENT soundtrack

Roxas glared at Axel as he sent the bartender a flirty smile, running his long fingers over the man's arm. He let out a low growl, marching across the bar and grabbing his boyfriend's forearm.

"Axel, what the hell?" he demanded, pulling the redhead to look at him.

"What?" Axel asked with an enigmatic smile.

"You know what!" Roxas hissed. "Can you not flirt with everything that moves, please?"

"Oh, come on, Baby, I was just being friendly," Axel said with a charming smile. "You're too insecure."

"I am not insecure!" Roxas defended. "Forgive me for not liking watching my boyfriend flirting with random people while I'm standing RIGHT THERE. What, am I not enough for you?"

"I can't help it that I get flirted with a lot!" Axel defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's always been that way! I'm just being nice!"

"Well, don't!" Roxas responded angrily. "Just knock it off. You're just encouraging it!"

"Why are you so uptight?" Axel demanded back, his voice rising too now. "Get over yourself and have some fun every once in a while!"

"Well, I may be uptight, but at least I'm not a whore!" Roxas shot back, his voice rising to a yelling level.

"Fuck you!" Axel snapped. "You know that I've never cheated on you! I'm just an overtly friendly person, and people like to be around me!"

"Well, lately, I can't fucking stand it!" Roxas shouted back.

"Fine, no one's making you stay," Axel responded coolly. Roxas felt slightly stung, but the anger overrode that.

"Fine, " he responded stiffly. "I'm gone." And with that, he stormed out of the bar, leaving Axel to flirt with whoever the hell he wanted to. It wasn't Roxas' problem anymore.

We Will Fall Together- Streetlight Manifesto

It was very easy and accurate to say that Axel had trust issues. His entire life, he'd never had anyone that he could depend on. His parents were useless, his friends were flaky, and he'd learned from an early age that he had to depend on himself.

Roxas was immediately drawn to Axel when he first met him, and he went to great lengths to make sure that he could draw in Axel just as much. He managed to convince the man to date him, and even to officially be his boyfriend, but he always felt like there was an odd sort of distance between them. Axel continued to think of himself as an "I" rather then consider them both as a "we". It annoyed Roxas to no end, but he liked Axel too much to let it get in the way of having a relationship with him. It lasted for about six months before the blonde snapped and demanded to know.

When he found out why Axel kept his distance, he only smiled and took his hands. "You know, what, Ax? We don't need anyone else. If you fall I'll follow. We can fall together."

Saddest Story Never Told- I Am Ghost

In two towns, four thousand miles away from each other, in two different countries, two boys tossed and turned in their beds, having the same nightmare.

There were lashed together, their hands gripping each others' tightly in an attempt to obtain some comfort in their horrifying situation. The wood at their feet was piled high, and the people jeered at them as a match was struck, and the logs were set aflame. They were lashed back to back to a wooden stake shoved firmly in the ground, do they didn't even have the comfort of being able to look at each other. They knew that in such a small, close-minded town, that their homosexual relationship would be frowned upon, but they had never imagined anything so horrific as this. The wood caught quickly, having been doused in gasoline or something similar, and Axel felt panic sear his chest as the fire spread and his jeans lit up.

"Oh god," Roxas was whimpering, his hands clinging tighter to Axel's. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Roxas," Axel said, his voice a lot calmer than he would have thought he could make it. "It's okay, baby. It'll only hurt for a minute, I promise," he said soothingly. "It's not gonna hurt for long, baby…" he broke off his encouraging words to let out a moan of pain as the fire spread even higher up his jeans and his entire lower body was engulfed. Roxas screamed in panic and pain, and Axel could smell the acrid scent of burning denim, mixed with that of something that smelled almost like pork. It was enough to make him puke, knowing that the smell was his own burning flesh.

"I love you, Roxas. I love you so much. I'm so sorry," he murmured, wishing that he could look his love in the face.

"I love you too," Roxas stuttered out between moans and sobs. The chains that held them in place began to heat up with the heat of the fire, and Axel could feel them melting through his skin like it was butter. He didn't really feel much from the lower half anymore, the nerve endings having died, but the pain was still stretching upwards. Roxas had grown quiet, and Axel could only hope that he was already dead, so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore. His own vision was beginning to fog and he knew that he'd be losing consciousness soon. He looked out at the crowd of teenagers from their high school that had decided they were so evil for their love that they had to be burned alive. It was obvious a few of them had been sick, and they all looked horrified, as if they hadn't expected this to happen.

"You'll never forget this," Axel called out with the last of his breath and strength. "Never. And one day, I'll come back, and I'll make sure you all burn."

As he lost consciousness, the two boys both jerked awake, breathing harshly and checking themselves over to make sure that they weren't burned or surrounded by fire.

Seventeen Forever- Metro Station

"Are you sure about this?" Roxas asked between heated kisses, his hands roaming over bare skin and clutching the man closer to him, despite his words. "You could get in a lot of trouble. I'm not of age yet."

"I don't care," Axel responded with a possessive growl, lifting the boy up on to the table and starting to work at the button on his pants. "You're seventeen, it's damn near close enough. No one knows, no one suspects. We'll get away with it."

Roxas responded heatedly, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist and pulling him as close as he could possibly be.

"As long as you're sure," he moaned, bucking his hips against Axel's.

"Oh believe me," he growled. "I am sure."

Roxas giggled as Axel pushed him down onto the table and divested him of his pants, wrapping his fingers in Axel's red hair and giving it a bit of a tug, making the man growl in pleasure.

"Good," he said devilishly. "Because I want you."

A/N: Man, some of those were really hard. D: My favorite is the I Am Ghost one. How bout you? Lemme know, drop me a review!


End file.
